DWPT-TV
DWPT-TV, channel 17, is a television station owned by DBC Network and formerly carried by NHK Philippines (now on digital TV) of Japan Broadcasting Corporation (NHK), Its studios are located on its headquarters at J. Gabriel Street, Baclaran, City of Parañaque for digital television feed after the leaving its first studio in Eastwood City, Quezon City and Katipunan Avenue, Barangay Loyola Heights, Quezon City. but currently the second headquarters for analog television broadcast feed is located in South AA Street corner Don A. Roces Avenue in Quezon City while its 3 transmitter is located Tayuman Street, Sta. Cruz, Manila, Matatag Street, Barangay Pinyahan, Cubao, Quezon City and General Luna Street, Barangay San Agustin, Malabon City. The station operates from 6:00am to 1:00am, Daily broadcast. The station ID of DBC Platinum TV theme song was recovered by Michael Jackson the song of his latest promotional single, "Love Never Felt So Good" from 2015 to 2017. History As AMTV Channel 17 and BBC on AMTV Channel 17 DBC lauching AMTV Channel 17 in Metro Manila. FEN Channel 17 of the former Clark US Air Base a year earlier due to the eruption of Mt. Pinatubo was transfering their broadcast equipment in Manila to re-lauch this network. AMTV was operated together with Amethyst Entertainment, Inc. In 2009, AMTV was lauching thier Affiliation broadcast of Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation was re-lauch thier programs that they re-make and re-aired to thier studios in Valenzuela City. BBC on AMTV was end of this aired and signed off, and replaced as DBC Anime TV. As DBC Anime TV In 2011, DBC and Amethyst Entertainment, Inc. was re-lauch DBC Anime TV. is the flagship station of Japanese anime with their Tagalog Dubbing. as thier broadcast thier programs thru Animax Asia, Hero TV and Toonami. In December 15, 2014, DBC Anime TV was have an interrupped broadcast in thier satellite thru Eastwood headquarters to thier transmitter is in Tayuman Street and Matatag Street. DBC was decide to transfer to DZPC-TV Channel 12 (as its main television channel) and broadcast as DBC Channel 17 or Plain channel 17. Channel 17 was aired thier live progarams thru DBC like Beautiful Mornings with Jovian Chiu (from 92.7 Morning Glow FM and Morning Glow TV, hook-up from 97.5 Alodia Radio and Alodia Radio TV on DBC Wav.TV) and Love Anthology (from 97.5 Alodia Radio and Alodia Radio TV on DBC Wav.TV, hook-up from 92.7 Morning Glow FM and Morning Glow TV), replayed programs like Princess Sarah (from ITV Channel 24) and upcoming programs thru NHK World like Kawaii International (it also aired from IBC). and also it was aired music videos during broadcast break. In December 18, 2014, DBC inked a 1-week brand licensing agreement with the NHK Philippines to rebrand DBC Channel 17 into NHK World on DBC Platinum TV, the world franchise of NHK Japan, NHK World is targeted to launched by December 2014. DBC Anime TV formerly transfered to DBC TV Analog TV channel 12 from 2014 to 2017 and now transfered and available in own broadcast channel on Japanese ISDB-T Digital TV Channel 36. As DBC Platinum TV NHK World In December 20, 2014, DBC launching NHK World on DBC Platinum TV, In the partnership with Japan Broadcasting Corporation (NHK) located in Manila Diamond Hotel in Manila, the world franchise of NHK Japan, NHK World is also watch thru Cignal Digital TV on Channel 83, SkyCable Channel 222 (Digital) and Destiny Cable Channel 72 (Analog). DBC was using Official Live Broadcast Streaming thru they website to hook-up to Channel 17 on Free TV, Sometimes Movie and Television Review and Classification Board have previewed to all programs on NHK World as they previewed to the programs previously to DBC Anime TV. Their studios in Katipunan Avenue have using Analog Suplus Computer Monitors with sealed the network logo and MTRCB ratings on the down right side, it was like this broadcast strategy on Animax Asia on DBC Home Vision using Analog Japan Suplus Televisions and SkyCable with network logo and MTRCB ratings in their studios in Caloocan City. The HD logo of NHK World on the left side was cover the the network logo because it was aired on standard-definition television or SD Televison. The sign-on was started at 7:30am (Philippine Standard Time) and they sign-off at 1:00am in Philippine Standard Time. Amethyst Entertainment, Inc. in Eastwood City was not part of its former patnership of DBC after the satellite interupption of DBC Anime TV was now in Channel 12. On January 5, 2014, NHK World was it aired and used the system from MTRCB as PG (Parental Guidance/''Patnubay at Gabay'') from 5:00am to 12:00pm, 5:00pm to 7:30pm (5:00pm to 6:00pm on Wednesday) and 10:30pm to 12:00am, daily broadcast to several to broadcast CLTV 36 (Central Luzon Broadcasting Corporation from Central Luzon) thru its live streaming. On November 15 2015, NHK World was continued aired to Net 25(owned and operated by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation and part of Iglesia ni Cristo Media/Christian Era Broadcasting Service International Incorporated), while NEWSLINE, J-MELO and Kawaii International was continue thier aired broadcast thru DBC Platinum TV. Central Luzon Television (CLTV Channel 36) In January 5, 2015, NHK World was it aired 5:00am to 12:00pm and 5:00pm to 7:30pm, daily broadcast to several to broadcast CLTV 36 (Central Luzon Broadcasting Corporation from Central Luzon) thru its live streaming on internet. DBC was of partnership thru Central Luzon Broadcasting Corporation, located at offices and studio complex are located at 3/F CGIC Bldg., Jose Abad Santos Ave., City of San Fernando, Pampanga with the power of 10,000 watts in UHF Channel 36 on Free TV for Central Luzon only (These are the provinces of Nueva Ecija, Bulacan, Bataan, Tarlac, Zambales, Pampanga and Aurora. CLTV 36 can also be seen in some areas in Metro Manila, Rizal, Cavite and Laguna via weak signal). Sometimes, CLTV 36 programs was aired to ITV channel 24 (DWIV-TV) in 2008 after it's closure this network affiliation in 2009 to ITV re-branding as social media network. CLTV 36 was used the system and approved by MTRCB, All CLTV 36 programs was previewed. The program schedule airing from 12:00pm to 5:00pm (2:00pm to 5:00pm in Weekends) and 7:30pm to 10:30pm (6:00pm to 10:30pm on Wednesday) before CLTV 36 sign-off on its daily regular operates from 6:30am to 10:30pm, same on live streaming. On January 16, 2015, NHK World and CLTV 36 was shut-down this live straming thru Internet that hook-up thru the DBC Platinum TV during the Papal Vist of Pope Francis. The other telecomunications companies was shut down. But NHK World was aired using Destiny Cable as temporary test broadcast. On January 19, 2015, DBC Platinum TV was back in normal broadcast programming after Pope Francis leaving in the Philippines. In January 21, 2014, CLTV 36 was Offline on live straming. In January 24, 2015, DBC was decide to hook-up in several programs from EWTN Asia, by the Eternal Word Television Network Inc.,, the catholic television network in United States in live streaming after the Pope Francis Papal Vist in the Philipppines. In January 26, 2015, EWTN Asia was hook-up thru SkyCable and continued during Sunday morning as a Sunday program block. Blocktiming Hours On April 6, 2015, the channel also added EZ Shop during morning hours after EWTN and before NHK World, hooked-up thru Destiny Cable. (at that time, EZ Shop also aired on IBC-13 and PTV 4 at scheduled time hours) until July 25, 2016 during NHK PHilippines' Free TV discontinued broadcast. On May 9, 2015, The morning weekend primetime block airing was continue from DBC. The primetime block aired renamed, DBC Anime TV Weekend Block on Platinum TV, it was the counterpart of DBC Anime TV (former in this channel and transferred in channel 12), also owned by the DBC. Before launching the weekend pritime block, it was testing all programs that was aired on its weekend primetime block of Fushigi Yuugi (also aired and re-run on TV5 every weekends) in the English Audio Dubbed'', The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (previous aired on TV5 since 2009) in the Same Audio Dubbed and Princess Sarah (previous aired on ABS-CBN since 1993; re-aired 2014) in the Original Japanese Audio Dubbed with English Subtitles as test broadcast and Christmas Special Broadcast on November 16, 2015 together with Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics ''(previous aired on GMA Network and QTV (now as GMA News TV.) since 2004-2005; re-aired 2014) in English Dubbed. . Fiesta TV DBC Platinum TV was airing Fiesta TV on July 20, 2015. All programs the programs was after aired on ITV 24 then they are replayed thru Fiesta TV. And also, they aired programs from DBC Classic TV and also they aired Channel V from GMA Network, owned by STAR TV and Fox International Channels, fully owned subsidiaries of 21st Century Fox. Fiesta TV was shut-down on November 15, 2015 during DBC Platinum TV changed thier logo. However, Fiesta TV was aired carried by ITV Channel 24. As NHK Philippines On March 28, 2016, DBC Platinum TV was returned to NHK as as new brand launching NHK Philippines. NHK Philippines was airing Local News, Other Entertainment shows produced and aired by DBC, and also Programs shows aired by NHK World (now aired on Net25.) including NEWSLINE, J-MELO and Kawaii International (now aired on IBC-13). However, They aired using hook-up telecast thru TV5. They broadcast ''Amachan (from'' ''NHK General TV and Japan International Broadcasting Inc.) and Hallo Hallo Café ''(produced by Hallo Hallo Aliance, after airing ''Amachan). And also, it was aired ''NHK Philippines News : Japanese Version ''on Japanese language, The latest news in the Philippines with Japanese language. It was compared broadcast to CNN Philippines (owned and operated by Nine Media Corporation together with Radio Philippines Network/RPN-9). On July 25, 2016, NHK Philippines was discontinued on Free TV. NHK Philippines on Digital terrestrial television. However, NHK Philippines was replaced RT, a Russian TV Network owned by the Russian government, It was aired until it's broadcast break on November 7, 2016 for it's DBC Platinum TV's new slogan on January 9, 2017 and also Korean Central Television of North Korea April 24, 2017 during weekends afternoons. On May 22, 2017, DBC Platinum TV Channel 17 was now broadcast on full digital TV together with NHK Philippines, NHK World, EWTN, Korean Central Televison, Animax Asia and CLTV 36. CineMo! on DBC Platinum TV and Yey! Anime Block In June 26, 2017, They lauching the movie blocktimer of Cine Mo! (from ABS-CBN DTT, available one ABS-CBN TV Plus). Every evenings. On September 18, 2017, they broadcast Yey! Anime Block for the first episode of ''Rurouni Kenshin ''(also known as Samurai X) and also Himouto! Umaru-chan in December 30, 2017 until ended on Feburary 5, 2018. This agreement was ended on Feburary 26, 2018 to give away for DZIV RadyoSiklo TV, a Teleradyo program that target as a channel for digital terestrial television in this year. But Cine Mo! and Yey block is now continue to MNL48 TV (Now as 48TV Philippines on DBC Anime TV Digital TV Channel 36), a new official digital channel of MNL48, a Filipino franchise of AKB48 produced by the company Hallohallo Entertainment Inc., and ABS-CBN and operated by DBC Network that susidary of DBC Platinum TV Digital. Affiliates *DZIV Radyo Siklo TV (Blocktimer to Main DZPT-TV) *NHK Philippines *NHK World *RT *Korean Central Television *EWTN Asia *Central Luzon Broadcasting Corporation/CLTV 36 *Cine Mo! (discontinued on Main DZPT-TV) *Yey! (discontinued on Main DZPT-TV) *MNL48 TV (together with Cine Mo! & Yey!, Now as 48TV Philippines on DBC Anime TV Digital TV Channel 36) *UBC Media Channel 12 (alternate feed to analog signal in Pampanga) Digital television DBC Platinum TV lauches on May 22, 2017 using the frequencies of Channel 16 (485.143 MHz) and Channel 18. On July 30, 2018, the Channel 16 frequency has stopped during the ABS-CBN TV Plus will conduct free trial of a new set of freemium channels using UHF Channel 16 (485.143 MHz). It includes cable channels from sister company Creative Programs: Myx (which had tested a complimentary channel Myx2 before the service launched in 2015), O Shopping (also aired through BEAM DTV and as overnight programming for ABS-CBN, Cine Mo!, Yey! and Knowledge Channel), and Jeepney TV. Also, Sky Cable-exclusive channels Movie Central and Asianovela Channel are also included in the lineup. Initially, the five new channels will be beamed from Metro Manila. The other DBC Channels will be moved on Channel 53 (former occupied on Akihabara Radio-TV Analog TV 53 after analog shutdown and move to digital TV). In 2019, 5 was used as alternate feed of Channel 18 (497.143 MHz). DBC Platinum TV was officially broacast on Channel 50 and they added UBC 12 an alternate feed of UBC Analog TV Channel 12 in Pampanga together with CLTV 36 live stream feed. Digital channels UHF Channel 50 (689.143 MHz) ''Notes: ''Encrypted sub-channels are exclusive channels to Diamond Tound Digibox (Formerly Silver and Gold Touch DTV), a digital set-top box marketed by the network. Programming NHK World/CLTV 36/EWTN/EZ Shop/NHK Philippines Programs : ''Main article: List of programs broadcast by DBC Platinum TV '' Slogans See also *NHK World *Central Luzon Broadcasting Corporation *Eternal Word Television Network